User talk:Kwitbeck
Hello! Feel free to post messages if you want me to protect pages, block users, or do rollbacks. I've made a couple categories below for you to post under (just click the Edit link to add your message to the category). *For blocks or bans, try using the request form at http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Supernanny:Requests_for_Ban first. If that doesn't work after 2 or 3 days, let me know. *I will block for a minimum of 2 weeks (or more based on the severity of the behavior) anyone who breaks the wiki rules. No warning, unless I have a sense that the user was not aware of the rules. *I will only block unregistered users when the contributions page for their IP address shows a consistent history of vandalizing/spamming. *If an IP address shows recent vandalism or spam, but most prior posts are fine, I will just protect the vandalized page from updates by unregistered users. *I will also protect pages that are consistent targets for vandalism so that they can only be edited by registered users. If you want to become an admin, I can't help with that. Instead, I suggest you contact Plankton or Alvinluvr. They are the only ones with the ability to change user rights. Make sure to include your signature when posting here! Kwitbeck (talk) 02:10, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I really wish I can hit the "thank" button on this Wiki. You do an amazing job! Keep it up! Tibbydibby (talk) 03:03, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank God You Blocked The User 108.51.158.77 Help Requests If you'd like my help with something, leave a message here! I'll clean this up weekly. Kwitbeck (talk) 16:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Question? Ask here! I'll clean up weekly. Kwitbeck (talk) 01:24, July 16, 2016 (UTC) hi this is TimmySmartWorks here Unblock my User:TimmySmartWorks because if you don't then i will think you want to have a break from me? :( so ya do not block me again ok? *I didn't block you, Timmy, but I'll check it out! Kwitbeck (talk) 18:04, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Here's my wikia's block list: timmypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList Two IP Vandals on the loose I just wanted to let you know in advance that there are currently two IP users that are wreaking havoc on this wiki via adding inappropriate categories to articles, in-case you weren't already aware of this. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:29, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank You!! Hello! Thanks for block vandal and protect our page～^^, but here is the user need to be block too! (Benny) RE: Thanks! Yeah, I suspected the IPs starting with "49.180" and "49.195" were at least all one person since the numbers are very similar and their behaviours all match. And I thought the user "Botman23" was probably the same person. I wasn't sure about "71.231.116.116" but I suspected that they might have been an accomplice. However, according to IP lookup, the IP user starting with "71" is from North America, while the IPs starting with "49" are from Australia, so while I strongly believe that the user starting with "71" is different from the users starting with "49", I wouldn't be too surprised if they were online accomplices that had never meant in person. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Timmy talk Hi i was just wanna Say that this my block list (last time saying that) Here:timmypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList you forgot to leave a message to my talk page Hey i have a comment chat so reply to me on the page please and here is the link: timmypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Screen_Gems_Logos and also commenting ends at 1st November 2016 ok? TimmySmartWorks (talk) 16:55, 22 October 2016 (UTC) Uhhh are you there? *Hello! I was just popping in for a bit to finish up adding infoboxes to Season 1 family episodes here. I did look at your logo page, will leave a comment! Kwitbeck (talk) 16:39, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey i have a page to make you to be a admin on timmypedia wikia: timmypedia.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_be_a_admin?venotify=created so reply to me on my message User:TimmySmartWorks hey are you there yet? User:Timmysmartworks *Hello! I just read it. Nice! Kwitbeck (talk) 01:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC)